unexpected move
by 0G R3
Summary: Percy just moved from Indiana he hated it there it was nothing like NY so he got to move unexpectedly and meets pepole from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Percy was just moving to Chicago from Indiana he hated living in indiana it wasn't as big as New York and there was no Ocean or Jackie(Ex girlfriend).Pecy was just complaining when his mom said Perseus Aaronn Jackson,you need to stop com;laining before I Backhand yo- my mom said a little calmer,you need to be quiet stop complaining and enjoy do you want to go back to Indianapolis."No Mom"I say "Okay then be quite" Then he got a call from Jackie he was so happy,Jackie was his everything she was tall 5 '11 Mixed white black hot,The now he had to move to stupid call went like this hey ba- it died in my throat as I rememberd we were no longer together um just asking how you were doing Jackie said,percy said yeah Im doing good by lo- it dies in her throat um yeah I say(Hangup).

On the drive upward to Chicago they went through Gary,Indiana and saw the town hero's Childhood 's mom was in love with Michael Jackson to her he was better than Whitney they were in Chicago surprisingly they were like New York over here with that Indiana mix into thing was percys was a Colts and Yankees fan so when he saw the Bears and cubs everywhere he momentarily froze Indy had beaten the Bears in 06/07 season of the could he legally like the bears or the 't get me wrong they were got to his new house and was surprised to see that it was in the (hood)lower less rich part of the first thing percy thought of was I can't tells the guys my ex girlfriend is black,he knew they would hate percy more and he had to fit in.

Only prob was percy was a white city boy he was rough but he black boys were as he walked up he saw some really beautiful girls walking three dudes into an apartment one thing percy missed most was having fun with Jackie,woowe the fun they would have her screaming percy every few was great then they had to move to Chicago of course they'll move back to Indiana they had thing percy worried about the most was Annabeth she was his first and she had moved to Chicago a few years ,Tomorrow he started school with, Annabeth.

Today was the First day of school and Guess what home room 3rd,4th,6th,And 7th with found that out when he went to first.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

Percy hated that as soon as he got in class Leo and annabeth were grilling like where were all they kept saying and percy would answer with you guys left so don't grill me. When percy got home he ran into a girl at his front step that looked so much like Jackie he momentarily froze,and she said why the hell are you staring at me white un froze but still muttered said you look cute when you drool white boy,he then recovered his wits and said you look cute all the some boy said why you hittin on my sis,trynna run game or he said, we just ran into each other Then the girl said my na- dosent matter pretty boy the brother annabeth said "hey percy" and percy said "hey" then the girl said wow you both are kinda and Annabeth frowned and Percy said wh- then Annabeth said girl frowned is there a problem,Then I said um you suprised me and Annabeth. Wanna go to your house Annabeth said to the girl and she said I said um and the boy said let's get in your house.

So where you come from the boy asked me,New York well I technically just came from indy but it sucked you talkin bout my home town white boy,ok my name is percy,how bout Di angelo, sister Hazel I guess,no half sister.

Annabeth

When they got to Hazel's house Annabeth could not decide percy or Hazel,Hazel was knew percy for so much longer was still in love with him but Hazel caught her hazel blushed and said why you starin', then annabeth said I don't know,I was just thinking why don't you tell me where you came from Hazel?Well ok hazel started Im from vegas and I was given up for adoption after mum died,moved to indianapolis and now I'm knew that was the least detailed she could get,but annabeth didn't want to get personal.

So she said well i'm from San francisco my mom I don't know my dad is crazy about war planes,and percy is the love of my ' is all hazel said I couldn't figure out why but I think I know.I then said but you know Im still open for any body who wants to have fun.

Hazel

She knew she wasn't out of the game but was sad to hear that they were close she wanted them both and didn't know what to do. She probably would have Kissed annabeth if percy had not walked in with my boyfriend and Hazel

Thought Jordan was the hottest boy in her school she had to move to annabeth's school but it was right when they walked in annabeth got up to hug percy,and I felt a twinge of jealousy was she hugging why was he hugging Jordan so do I stink cause you were making dat face agai no, then she kissed him it was kinda great she wanted to hate him but couldnt he was so sweet and nice she belived he just wanted sex but coulndt look kinda weird as she blushed,and Nico said whats wrong with the girl too close to white percy said I got to go home and Hazel said stay here percey,Ne frowned and said how do you know my Annabeth told me,he said "oh ok".

Honestly she decided sticking to her boyfriend she only needed she was lying in bed tonight Jordan was sitting on her top bunk talking with her little sister as Hazel read a potter sounded like the most perfect boy to her then jordan got in her bed and they both fell she woke up jordan was brushing his teeth with her tooth ,was he really being **bold?** Jbird why are you using the brush she shouted I bought you a new one,but you can have it when we go to see frozen what? Was all she could manage n she thought how am I going to brush my teeth?Then of course she screamed that to Jordan, "um I'm going to run out of the house now"she then rammed into annabeth coming out of percy's house.

Percy

Last night could best be described as a hallucination Annabeth slept in his bed he didn't do anything neither did she but it was kinda didn't know why Annabeth slept in his bed right when Jackie called and said percy guess what, what? I'm coming to you until the end of the Annabeth said whos she?I said Annabeth meet Jackie,Jacjie meet she in your bed Jackie blurted out.I Frowned and said IDK she just asked, well anyways you wanna go back out were in Gary right now.A I smiled and said what you think, Annabeth said stop being weird with your girl around,problem , "I got ta go to the bathroom" Annabeth I said now that it's just me and you we can talk,I said very she said percy don't push your luck ,Bibe love you she said and I said hang up and she said no you hang went on until Annabeth came back and had red eyes and was sniffling,Hey wisegirl you said yeah all good,then Jackie said her dad said he couldn't focus so she hung up with I said Annabeth something is on your mind tell me now. Then she said Im in LOVE WITH YOU PERCY!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys the paragraphs seam short but will get longer

Annabeth

She remembers the look of shock on percy's face when she said that she remembers how he said what?She said yeah I loved you since 2nd grade,he said something like she sniffled and said just go sleep percy,and went to sleep she woke up percy said it was time for school so she got up used his toothbrush and got in his we drove up I thought is he even gonna talk to he said hey annie you know that today is a great day cause-your girlfriend is coming I stared ahead and I said sorry Im just kinda under the just gulped,then we walked into first period and Jackie was in the class.

Annabeth almost screamed in anger.

Percy

Yay Jackie I said hey babe,and winced when I looked back at were only friends as far as percy had known but she was saying she loved him it was not possible,and anyways she so many years late he loved Jackie he sat next to leo he said "what's up percy".What up leo,nothin the new girls hot I caught her looking at you, long pause she'smy 's jaw dropped no way he exclaimed,hot girls + percy equals don't act all someone walked in the room the dude was tall as percy,looked to be mixed curly hair,wait is it weird to be describing a he looked at annabeth and smiled she looked like a fish out of water.

That's when he said hey annie looking at the new just stared back at percy almost as if she wanted to kill Jackie said ain't that the girl in your bed last percy said yeah' but don't worry all she's just s long time I come over to your house... smiled sure wanna study or the new kid st down and said hey, my names Jayce My names percy,and you are darling jayce asked To available percy groweld,̈oh¨.

Hazel

Hazel had just came from school and was walking home with Jordan when something touched her ass, then there was a boy on the ground getting beat up by Jaybird( jordans many nicknames).Hey J don't kill him now, she said then he said lets go she looked back, it was a white boy way taller than jordan about 6'9 she looked up and thought how didn't I see his shadow,then shrugged and walked I got home percy and some different girl was there,then when percy saw me he said hey Hazel this is girlfriend,Hazels mouth drops open I thought Annabeth asked you out I didn't but she's still a friend ad if you knew that you should have told me I probably broke her I'll just fix it bich,percy said why am I the bich you just broke all of her all she thought about is percy,percy, apoligized and said its not my fault she is years late.

Jackie

She really wanted to have sex with percy he was a good man and she trusted him,but how does she stop herself from sounding like a slut time she mentions coming to percys house he acts actslike he wants to hug more than kiss,and they make out sometimes but percy is never too wiling she gets more to him every this time he´sgreiving and it wont be hard to seduce when they got inside she saw percy take off his shoes and walk upstars without a word,thus giving her time to recite the im ready speech and do it with walked up stairs with her 18 yearold self and babe,Iwant to talk about said sure are you ready,He said yeah,are you breaking up with laughed and said no, she said percy I want t-t-t-t-t-to make love tonight she was Percy Jackson he would never stop caring,but she stutterd on I completly trust you and yes I have thought about it She had a kind smile and said o-o-ok,have you had sex percy said maybe we should wait another time,No lets do it that he said lets get in the moment so they started making out it got better and better every she took off his shirt to see thoes abs,and then took off her shirt and when it was over they were both cuddiling and he said Im happy you trust said why woulndt I,perce you mean the world to me.

Annabeth

Annabeth was just about to knock on percy's door when she heard someone screaming** OH PERCY YOU'RE SO BIG.**Then Annabeth cried she knew it was Jackie and Annabeth wanted to be in that position with Seaweed Brain(Childhood Nickname).But Jackie was his all he loved her Romantically,Annabeth she iver to nicos house and herd Nico screaming **OH MAMA IM BOUT TO CUM.**Then that Night Annabeth cried herself to sleep.

~Time skip~

When she got to school the new boy he sat next to her today and said hello and you are Annabeth Chase she giggled uncontrollably,wow jayce and chase has a ring gave him the updown look and noticed he so handsome and charming,curly hair tall so cute she was feeling like she felt when she first realised she liked sit together at lunch she smiled sure,When they go to lunch percy asked if she wanted to sit down(what the hell is he slow or retarted)She politely said no she was sitting with seemed surprised she smirked and walked off sashaying to she sat down he said hey beautiful,She again giggled so hard she almost spit up her lunch then he took a napkin and said wipe your face with he asked hr random questions and she answered,When lunch was over percy came over and said how's it going with you and noticed Jackie was holding percys hand was secretly she said he just talked to me we flirted yady yada,Look I got to go to 5th so see you later.

Percy

Percy almost felt bad he knew that annie was avoiding him and he was furious why,yeah his girl was around but why was she so was angering him he was so mad what did he have to do to make her happy and Jayce Jackson and Annabeth Chase hell there's only one way I thought she was going to have the last name Jackson From **PERCY.**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy

Percy was so angry that she took an interest in Jayce they talked flirted and everything,why did they talk so much?Why did Percy care,and why doesn't she talk to me?these were all things Percy wanted to know,and he would find out in 7th when Percy got there there was a new girl her name was piper,she did use that mouth a lot and was flirting with made Percy happy someone else(other than Annabeth)was talking to him which ment Percy could talk to he sat down she said hey Nonchalantly,so who the new girl I said all happy thats piper (once again nonchalantly),oh so want you wanna do I and focus,̈oh okay ̈.Then after a minute of silence she said Percy ̈are you really that dense ̈ huh I say, Oh sorry,its OK science has hard formulas. Then Annabeth says when you and Jackie were having sex I heard,Oh I she says dont you have football practice today? Yeah,well I GU- The bell rung see you tomorrow, so she then proceeded to walk out with he said I have football tryouts,Percy stopped was the day before the actual practice and the team almost went crazy,he probably would have if Jackie hadn't showed for the last tryout I'll be there but have to go home said okay babe lets go I don't want to go in the locker room,why would you be just thought they made you go through there,you confuse me sometimes baby.

~_line break_~

We were in the middle of a play it was Dakota 65,I was the safety(defense),and the slot(offense).

That meant the receivers ran a 5 and the slots ran a 6,The mane Target was Percy going in the Jqilyn( Qb,only girl on team) threw it Percy caught it with so much ease it was screamed like a maniac,and Randall (the running back,best player on team) said man perce that was Jayce walked up and said nice Percy,Randall said sup my names Randall but call me ray or ray Jayce said,just then the coach screamed Jayce Percy has a brother,̈No I dont I ̈ here I go then Johnny Unitas went up to throw for Jayce, the pass was so bad I wanted to cry but somehow Jayce caught it bobbling it till he had it was time for running Percy was the second fastest behind Randall,and tied with they finished Ray said nobody ties with perce except for me when I'm like jay could be the next star, Annabeth(How long had she been there,and why didn't she cheer for me) all of a sudden pecked jayce and me on the cheek. I looked at Jackie who had been watching and she looked Heart broken and pissed.

Jackie

What THE BLOODY HELL IS PERCY DOING why is she kissing him I'm going to kill her.I grabbed Percy and told him we need A break then I proceeded to flirt with Jayce and grabbed im I hit the corner I said if you spy on them Ill give you what you walked off

Line BREAK

Why I did that, I don't know I said to love percy,He obviously loves that annabelle girl I will kill her I thought as I went to I woke up just when I was an=bout to call percy he called me and said I'm sorry please for- I hung up That bich Im just going to make him my play thing I Il play percy and Jayce just to torcher That annie girl. So when I got to school I said percy im going to need you right now,and Yanked him away,When they go to the bathroom she said pull down your pants he stuttered um w-w-w herd me you hurt me pay up,can I have you back he asked ¨well see¨.Once I see you naked when she was done giving him a blow job she said I wasn't satisfied by percy,and I got outside I saw anniabell hey, said my name is not annabell,Just then Percy walked out I was so surprised screamed(but squilled like I was excited)Percy Holy Shit you scared 't sneak up ever he said,then Ray, Jayce, and leo came up and talked football look man he said Bears are trash they lost to the in there defense the colts are 11-2 only have been defeated by Ravens and Patriots,Then they saw us they said sup why are all of yaw looking weird lets go o lunch,Then Ray went to tie his shoe and saw a poke and screamed Percy do you have a boner,Percy looked down and blushed and Jackie smiled.I blue balled him it was funny he was like oh Jackie plese.\\\

Annabeth OMG NO WAY,jackie and percy were having fun in school.I'm going to kill that girl, plus she called me annabell I swear I hate this girl times 1, Jayce said hey beth tranna go to class."We don't have the same class" I wanna walk ,I'll me and Jayce hit the corner he started telling me about cousin Jason some dude with blond hair and that he might be coming here next semester, then I was like "wait what school does he go to Right now"Belzer,in no way my cousin Rachel goes there, do they know each other?

I don't Know maybe,well anyways thanks for taking me to class Jay."Hey no prob" why don't you talk to percy look when your crush ends up liking this random girl you know you kinda try to ignore that person Right?Well that's what is happening between me and percy I mean, like this random bitch just comes and stills percy from me I was going to tell him I was in love with that same night.I sighed look thanks for walking me to class but the bell is about to ring.

Hazel

When I got home(I entered the back door) I heard moaning,I went to the living room and saw a girl with her legs spread with nico down there just eating was cum all over the couch and when he got up and turned around it was dripping off him.(I know this is weird but nicos got like a horse cock which is really big) and the girl shrieked and was like oh my god,why are you in was beautiful with long black hair,thick frame,small feet(which kinda looked weird) and like goddess sized boobs.I said you know if I was mom you'd be sprawled on the floor getting beat,wow he said sarcastically look at Hazel using big girl words congrats hope you grow UP OR MAMA GONE GET Y'A ASS, and I'll be the snitch tellin on Jordan walked in and froze,um I hope this aint an Orgee cause I'm not I dont want to have one,I said come on Jordan let's as I got outside I saw Annabeth,I said sup was like "hey".Then I said what you been up to,She replied nothing much Just back braking school random girls life just the basics,yeah I can understand all of that stuff but how bou you and percy huh how bout me and percy aren't so I thought_ wait why is she hear then_ but I just wanted to talk to you about what to do, sure meet me tommarow ok.


End file.
